Everything
by xoxdolphinxox
Summary: What really happened on the night at Schrute Farms between Jim and Pam? Here are my thoughts.


I decided to take a little break from my other fanfic, so I wrote this. I have always wanted to write about what I thought would have happened at that night on Schrute Farms.

*****

Dwight and Mose walked out of the room, leaving Jim and I alone. I could not believe that we were finally alone, together. All day had been full of Dwight, Mose, beets, manure, more beets, and more manure. But now I was sitting alone, in his arms. I hadn't felt so great since that wonderful kiss on casino night. I felt so warm against his chest, just sitting there. I wanted to just lean against him like that for the rest of my life, and never do anything else. He carefully and slowly lifted up his right arm from around me, and placed it gently in my hair. He twirled a few strands of my hair between his fingers. I could feel him shift positions as he slowly sat more upright and leaned his head against the back of mine. I could feel his warm breath on my hair as he gently kissed the top of my head.

*****

I inhaled and could smell the sweet scent of her beautiful curly hair. My god, was this perfect. I could now touch her and hold her in ways I could only imagine a few months ago. I didn't want to do anything that she wasn't ready to do yet, though. I could wait for that for years and years and years. All I wanted to do now was hold her and kiss her, and make up for all that time I couldn't do that stuff. I could hold her like this forever. I never wanted to let go. This moment was beyond perfect. I let the words slip out of my mouth unknowingly. "I am so in love with you." Maybe it was too soon for her to hear that, but she kind of already heard that from me over a year ago.

*****

I stared at him, and I couldn't believe what he just said. He had said that one other time. Casino night. But this time, there was nothing standing in the way of it. I knew that I was completely in love with him too. I smiled, my eyes still staring straight into his. "I am so in love with you, too." He smiled back at me. It was that smile that I had always seen before casino night. After that, he never smiled like that at me until we went on our first date. But now, it was absolutely perfect.

*****

I continued brushing my hands through her hair. It was so soft and beautiful. I always thought that it was so pretty. Every day when I would lean over her, maybe pulling a prank on Dwight or something, I wished that I could just run my hands through her hair. It was so tempting, but I had to resist. Now, I don't have to resist touching her hair. I gently lifted her up ever so slightly, and twisted her around to face me. She looked at me with a big smile. I loved staring at her cute face. It was all that I had ever thought about. I lifted my arms slowly and reached for her face. I placed my hands gently under her cheeks. I pulled her head carefully towards me, and she didn't resist. She closed her eyes, still smiling. I brushed my lips gently against hers. I was so careful and gentle with her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. After all, she meant everything to me. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

*****

His lips were so soft against mine. It felt so, completely perfect. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was better than the casino night kiss, because this time, I wasn't afraid. I didn't resist him for one moment. His hands slowly swept up my cheeks, and into my hair. For a second I thought I was dreaming. I never thought that this would happen between him and I. After casino night, I thought he had pretty much given up. But being with him was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. I could tell that he really cared for me. He touched me as if I was the most meaningful thing in the world. He held me as if I was so delicate and fragile, and I might break any second. This kiss felt like it was going on for several minutes, because when he finally pulled away, we were both gasping for breath. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He was so adorable.

*****

We just stared at each other. Just gazed into each other's eyes, finding happiness. Her eyes sparkled in the very little light that we had. I got up off the bed and stood beside her. I carefully lifted her off the bed and carried her to the other bed, gently laying her down. I grabbed the blankets and tucked her in, underneath them. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. I gently kissed her forehead, smelling the sweet scent of her hair once more. "Good night." I went back to the other bed and covered myself with the blankets, realizing that the bed was tiny.

*****

I couldn't sleep, knowing that Jim was lying there in the same room. "Jim?"

"Yeah?" He was still awake. I heard a sense of happiness in his voice.

"I have an idea." I quickly jumped out of the small bed. "Get up!" I gestured toward his bed, as I pushed my bed towards the center of the room. He caught on, and slid his bed next to mine. We fixed the blankets, so now we could share them.

Once we were finished, we heard something outside. I left the room, seeing Mose in an outhouse outside a window. That sight was totally awkward. I walked back into the irrigation room. Jim was still just standing by the beds, waiting for me. As I walked in, he lifted me up off my feet yet again, and slipped me under the blankets.

*****

As I was covering her up in bed, I heard moaning coming from another room. I went to check it out, and it was just Dwight. He was crying over Angela. I reassured him for a couple of minutes, then headed back to the irrigation room. She was lying there, waiting for me.

I slipped into my bed. Actually, now it was like one big bed. She turned toward me, under the blankets. I saw her cute smile, even though it was dark. Her face sparkled in the moonlight. She leaned forward, and kissed me. She wrapped her hands around my neck, with her lips still brushing against mine. I could taste the sweetness of her mouth. Every part of her that was touching me felt so soft and warm. It made my skin tingle. She released her lips from mine and smiled.

*****

I watched him as I saw his adorable smile appear on his face. He twisted himself so he was looking up at the ceiling, but he moved closer to me. He lifted his right arm and put it above my head, touching my opposite shoulder. He gently pulled me closer, and I didn't resist. I let my head rest on his chest, as his arm was still wrapped around my neck. I could feel his breath, once again, on my hair.

*****

It felt right, just laying here, with her next to me. "Hey."

She turned her head so she was staring into my eyes. "Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you, that you are everything to me." She smiled right at me, and slowly closed her eyes. I kissed the top of her head, as she drifted to sleep. I laid there for what seemed like hours, just watching her sleep, in my arms. She was so adorable when she was sleeping. It kind of reminded me of that one time when she fell asleep on my shoulder during diversity day. But this time, I could really hold her in my arms and kiss her. I leaned over and kissed her a few times gently on her cheek, as she was still fast asleep. I slowly drifted to sleep myself, with my head lying right next to hers, as I dreamt about her.


End file.
